Breakeven
by DaughterofHermes1221
Summary: This is another story of Genesis' year in sixth grade. xx Some sexual scenes xx


Brokenhearted

Chapter 1

I sat at the lunch table waiting for the teachers to call out my bus number. I was completely depressed. None of my friends could make me smile. No one could make me laugh. Everyone in the grade tried. None of them succeeded. They thought that if they could make me smile the environment would be better. I haven't smiled since the night it all happened. I could remember the night so clearly; the fight, the screams, the shattering sounds of glass. I couldn't do anything, but protect my little sisters from my parent's wrath. The fight started over something so simple.

_I heard my mom asking, "Could you please take that trash out. It stinks really badly."_

"_Why can't you take it, it's not like you're doing anything," my dad bitterly snapped back. _

"_I can't cause I'm about to cook dinner."_

"_Well then ask someone else to do it."_

"_Genesis is watching Gracie for a while, Omega and Trinity are doing homework, but you're not doing anything right now."_

"_You can take it out yourself."_

"_Just take the trash; you don't do anything around here. It's a simple request. Just do it," my mom yelled clearly annoyed by my dad. _

"_Well, if I don't do anything then what are you," my dad replied the same way as my mom. _

_If I were down there, I would've taken the trash myself. The only problem is that I would have to leave my sister Gracie here alone. I decided that I could just watch the baby instead. My decision was great and bad in different ways. _

"_Please, just take the trash out. I really don't like fighting around the kids," my mom pleaded._

"_You know what; I'm sick and tired of you always being tired. I am leaving and if I don't come back, then I don't come back."_

_My dad stomped off to their bedroom and came back with two duffel bags. Each bag contained clothes, shoes, and regular necessities. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. He went into his cream colored Chrysler and drove away. I held my sisters and tried to calm them down. My mom came upstairs to check on us. I knew by the look in her eyes that my dad was probably never going to come back. _

_Suddenly I heard new voices. They said, "Genesis, Genesis come on the bus is coming. Hurry up or we'll miss it again." _

I woke up from my trance and looked at my friends, Sandrine, Ali, and Lily. They were looking at me oddly as if they were waiting for me. I quietly said, "Come on guys, the bus isn't going to wait for us." She nodded her head and got her stuff to go. I grabbed my Bambi bag and jacket and told my friend Liddie, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." They were all waiting for me to come. I told them, "Wait, I've got to get somebody. My mom is having a friend over and she needs her son to ride my bus."

Lily said, "Okay, but we need to hurry up or we'll miss the bus."

I walked towards my old friend with my friends behind me. I tapped him on the shoulder and told him, "Come on Cody we've got to go. That is unless you want to walk to my house."

He turned around and plastered a sad smile. He gently spoke, "I'm sorry about what happened." Then he turned around to his friends and spoke louder, "Guys, this is Genesis the girl I was telling you guys about." They nodded and then looked her up and down.

"Come on Cody if we don't hurry up the bus is going to leave. Oh and just so you know, I wasn't kidding about making you walk to my house."

I turned back to his friends and immediately started to blush. I saw the face of my long-time crush, Mason Mitchell. He sadly smiled back to me and said, "I know what it's like to have your parents divorced. My parents got divorced when I was 10."

My face hardened. I spoke, "Well, did your parent's divorce three weeks before your birthday."

His face went into different face went from sad to surprised then to something that I couldn't quite tell. He said, "Sorry I didn't know that happened."

I quietly said, "It's okay, but I've got to go."

His face suddenly brightened. "What about Hector, Eliseo, and I ride your bus today. We all are supposed to anyways," he said very excited.

I said, "Sure, why not. Sandrine, Lily, and Ali are all coming over today anyways. I guess you guys can come."

All of the guy's faces lightened up. Mason said, "I'm pretty for sure Grace, Bella, and Alexis won't mind."

The boys grabbed their belongings and followed the girls to bus 646. They all walked out and saw that there were 10 buses outside waiting for their passengers. All the kids looked as lost as a toddler looking for its mommy in a mall. Then Genesis saw her bus driver and walked towards the bus. They all followed her and took seats at the back of the bus. The girls personally wanted to sit with each other, but the guys had other plans. Mason grabbed Genesis by the waist and pulled her into his seat. Hector slid a hand over Sandrine's hip and gently pushed her into the seat across from Mason and Genesis. Eliseo tapped Lily on the shoulder, before she could ask him what he needed and kissed her on the cheek. Cody and Ali were left to sit by themselves and Ali slid in the seat with Cody following her. They all started to talk to the other person. It wasn't very awkward for Ali, Cody, Sandrine, or Hector. It was a little weird for Eliseo and Lily because he just kissed her cheek.

The bus suddenly lurched to a stop. We all looked up to see that it was Genesis' and Mason's bus stop. They all got off with no worries. Genesis turned back to the guys, excluding Cody, and said, "Do you guys want to come over to my house. I'm pretty for sure that my mom won't mind and Cody needs someone to talk to other than Ali."

They all gave a light chuckle except Ali and Cody whose faces were as red as a ripen strawberry. Cody's eyes gave off a devilish look. He said, "Well, we all know that you just want some 'alone time' with Mason, so you guys can suck each other's faces."

"Well I think-"

"You know what I think we should start walking to Genesis' house," Mason said cutting Genesis off.

The others nodded agreeing with Mason while, Genesis and Cody were glaring at each other. Mason slid his arm around Genesis' waist. Suddenly, there was the sound of a school bus driving behind them. All froze and slowly turned around. They saw bus 608, which was Sandrine's, Hector's, Ali's, Mason's, and Eliseo's bus. You could see Alexis glaring right at Genesis. Genesis slipped out of Mason's arms, grabbed his hand and ran to her house.

While the others were trying to catch up, Genesis and Mason were standing in her garage. Genesis was freaking out because Alexis looked down right murderous. The others came into the garage and they were all breathing hard.

While the others were trying to calm down, Genesis said, "I guess it's time for you guys to meet my mom. Right now she's kind of a wreck, so don't judge her."

They followed her into the house. Almost all of their mouths dropped from shock. Mason and Cody all followed Genesis while the others were standing there as still as a piece of stone. Genesis yelled out, "Mom! I'm home and I brought some friends."

All of them walked out to meet her mom and see Mrs. Crawford, Cody's mom. Genesis' mom and Cody's mom were both sitting at the kitchen table when the kids came into the kitchen. Ms. McCree's eyes widened when she saw the amount of boys.

"Mom this is Sandrine, Lily, Mason, Hector, Eliseo, and you already know Ali and Cody," Genesis said while pointing to each person.

"Wait, did you say Mason, as in Mason down the street," her mom said, a little curious.

"Yes, I said Mason. So, can we all go to the park?"

"Yeah, as long as Mason's coming," her mom said looking into her daughters eyes oddly.

While Genesis and Mason were blushing as dark as the Grand Canyon, the rest of them were setting their things on the staircase.

"Wait, don't set your stuff there, you can put your stuff in Genesis' room because her sisters will either throw your stuff on the floor or step on them," Genesis' mom said before they could run away.

All the kids followed Genesis upstairs to her bedroom. She turned around, mainly to the boys. "What about you guys give me your things and I'll put them up."

"Why can't we just put them in there," Mason asked just a little curious.

"My room's just a little messy."

Then she opened the room to her door. Her room had tons of tissues on the floor and clothes strewn all over the floor. Everyone was looking at her.  
"Okay, so I haven't had the best week. Can we just hurry up and go to the park. I really don't need the sympathy cause it's not needed."

They all hurried and left her house. They all walked to the elementary kids' park. Little did they know that they were getting closer to something that could change their relationships as friends.


End file.
